


Ghost Drabbles

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Bathing, Biting, Blowjobs, Bratty Subs, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Female oral, Hair Pulling, Letters, Loving Sex, M/M, Marking, Multi, Oral, Over stimulation, Praise, Purple Prose, Scratching, Teaching, Teasing, alleyway blowjobs, baths, collection, cum kink, feral Dew, knots, male oral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Most of these will be NSFW Ghost drabbles, all taken from my Tumblr. Anything that fits here is generally below 1,000 words, or just a little bit over. Each chapter will be a different drabble and each will have a short description of what's contained.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader, Mary Goore/Reader, Mountain | Earth Ghoul/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	1. Just A Taste

It’s a struggle not to move, but you’re a good girl and you know better than to disobey a direct order from your new Papa. Once he ascended he seemed to have attained the arrogance and power trip that the previous Papa had in full. You clench your hands into fists over and over by your sides as you will your body to stop trembling, to stop moving, to stop squirming from every delicious slide of his tongue against your-

“Oh!” The small sound comes out of you without prompting as Copia brushes a quick kiss to your clit before clamping down and sucking, one hand trailing up your body to cup a breast, pinching the nipple between his fingers. He’s on his stomach before you on the bed, stretched out and seemingly content to take his fill from you for hours. You can’t deny to yourself how good it feels, though, having his talented tongue and fingers working you through climax after climax. He’d mentioned once before that this was something he dreamed about and now, being Papa, he has the time and opportunity to make it happen. 

Copia groans into your pussy as he continues lapping and sucking and rubbing through your folds, no doubt coating his chin in your slickness. Sure enough, when he finally pulls back and looks up at you, his papal paint is missing from more than half of his face. His eyes roll back slightly as he licks his lips, the lewd action only prompting a further moan from you as your hands clench again futility. Trembles work their way down your body, your thighs shaking with the effort to keep them open for him.

“Love eating you like this, cara. I could do this all day. You like when I run my tongue through you? When I tease you and fuck you with my tongue?” He sticks his tongue out and wiggles it at you, laughing through his nose when you cant your hips up towards his face, practically begging for more stimulation as you do so. “Very well.”

He dips his face back to you, continuing his ministrations on you with much more slurping and sucking noises than were necessary. His hips are pushing into the bed slowly, clearly grinding his cock against it for pressure. It isn’t long until he tips you over the edge for the third time and pulls back, thrusting two fingers inside of you and pumping as you keen your way through the orgasm, your hips squirming as you clench your walls around his hand. 

Through the duration of your orgasm his eyes never leave your pussy, no doubt watching you clench on his fingers as you ride yourself through your own high. With a deep growl and a hard bite to your inner thigh he cums as well, hips stuttering into the bed as he does so. He pulls off of your thigh with a pop, running a thumb over the mark he’s assuredly left there.

“Again?”


	2. Tights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popia, finding you in the Abbey and tearing your tights off of you, because he just can't wait.

It’s dark in the chapel, and you aren’t sure how long you’re expected to wait. Just as you were considering leaving, you hear the chapel door squeak open and shut, and are startled when you hear the lock bar slide into place, effectively sealing you inside with Papa Emeritus the Fourth. He had called you here for a liaison, that much you already knew.

“Papa?”

“Over. Bend over.” His pace is hurried, his tone fast and urgent. Without pausing to think what it means you bend yourself over the nearest pew and move your habit up over the swell of your ass.

“Oh, my tights! I’m sorry, Papa, I forgot-” Your words are cut off when Papa moves forward into your space and grips the crotch of your tights in his fist, ripping the nylon material away from you with a loud tearing sound.

“I care not, I just need you now. Here, now.” He’s certainly hard enough, and you’ve been wet for a while now- a fact he notices and appreciates when his finger slides through your slickness.

You open your legs and shake your ass slightly, tantalizing him just enough until he steps forward and slides himself inside of you. The sound of it in the empty chapel is almost disgustingly lewd, and it only serves to further your decent into a drooling puddle of sex. 

Groaning and shifting yourself backwards only earns you a sharp slap to your ass and upper thigh as Papa begins to take his pleasure from you.

“Couldn’t wait… need you so badly… I’ll replace them.” You get the sense that he’s attempting to apologize for ripping your tights. You laugh slightly. “Ai! Do that again! So fucking tight…”


	3. On The Down Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cockwarming Mountain while he teaches you how to play drums!

Mountain’s sturdy thighs are under yours, grounding you, as your hands hold the sticks of his drum set shakily. He’s only run you through a few basic beats and steps, but you feel like you’re getting the hang of it so far. Every so often his hand comes up and brushes your hair from your face tenderly and you feel a full body flush run over you. The two of you had been occupying the practice room for most of the afternoon, and the heat inside the room was already close to sweltering.

Of course, this would probably be made a lot easier if you weren’t currently impaled on his cock. Occasionally you can feel him pulse inside of you as you try to keep your hips steady, drumming your way through basic songs. His hands come to yours as he silently shows you how to move the stick between your fingers easier. When he motions for you to try it and you nail it on the first try, he rewards you with a sharp thrust of his hips.

Your thighs are trembling so hard that every so often you depress the bass drum pedal just enough for a THUMP to echo out into the practice room. It’s only when he works you through the drum rolls of Mary On A Cross that you finally drop the sticks, panting and rocking backwards into him.

His lips are on you quickly, kissing your neck gently as he eases you up and down over his cock, humming to you as he does so. With a sharp and breathy moan, your head drops back onto his shoulders as he rolls his hips under you, cock head hitting just where you want it with every thrust.

It’s not long before you tip over the edge of your orgasm, crying out his name as your hand grapple at his thighs, your toes curling in your shoes. As you squirm on him, your foot continues hitting the bass drum pedal and the rapid fire THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP only serves to heighten your climax. Behind you, Mountain groans low in his throat behind the mask, cock kicking inside of you as he fills you.

Once your breathing has come down you slide yourself off of his cock and onto the floor, picking up your supplies to leave the practice room. As you approach the door to leave, you hear Mountain call to you.

“Same time tomorrow.”


	4. I Make The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a start sentence of "I make the rules". Popia and some good ol' pussy eating.

Your wrists strain against the leather of the restraints, the headboard of the bed creaking from the pulling on them. Papa IV flicks his mismatched gaze to your hands, noticing your fingers flexing slightly.

“We are done with these, Sister.” He rises up from his position kneeling between your legs, quickly swiping his mouth on the bicep of his shirt before leaning farther over you, deftly undoing the leather cuffs. He catches your wrists as they fall from their hold, massaging your hands gently.

“But Papa, the rules were that-”

“I make the rules, so I get to decide when to break them.” He narrows his eyes at you slightly and you acquiesce, nodding even as you blush. “I won’t let my pet lay in pain because of an imagined wrong doing. Let me kiss it away.” 

He brings your wrists to his mouth, kissing and licking your pulse point. With pointed eye contact, he drags his teeth along your wrist and you tense for a bite that never comes. When you open your eyes again, he’s between your legs once more, layering small kisses to your inner thighs. 

“Are you going to stop worrying about my broken rules? I’d like to finish attending to my supper. It’s only been an hour.” You huff out a laugh, tilting your hips slightly for him. “I told you before, cara, I’m doing coming up until my face paint is all over your thighs.”

True to his word, there were streaks of black and white on your legs, blending into grey in some places. Most of it was gone from his face now, but you know he’ll keep going until you cum on his tongue at least twice more.


	5. Pigtails, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary uses your pigtails to help you give him a nice, sloppy alleyway blowjob.

“Hey little baby, where you goin’?” You turn quickly, your pigtails swirling with the movement as you do, tracking where the sound came from. Against the brick wall a man is leaning- clad in skinny black jeans and an open black denim jacket, a cigarette dangles between his lips, a small ember glowing at the tip. A smile crosses your lips as you recognise the man. Mary Goore.

“Hey Mare.” You come forward and snag the cigarette from his lips, giving it a quick puff before you hand it back. “Been a few nights since I’ve seen you at my place. You done coming through my window finally?”

“Far from it, doll. I’m just busy as fuck over at the bar. Lots of gigs lining up, ya know? You miss me?” Mary takes his cigarette from your hand and smokes it down in one, stubbing it out on the bottom of his boot and flicking it into the darkness. 

“Your cock, sure. Not always the person that it’s attached to.” You wink at him and flip one pigtail over your shoulder. Mary opens his arms and gestures to you, sighing contentedly as you step into his arms and mouth a wet kiss to his neck. 

“Well I sure fuckin’ missed you. You don’t have to admit it, babydoll, I know you missed me.” Mary’s hands come down to your ass and squeeze as he hums in appreciation. “Not wearing panties just for me? I knew you were sick.” You flick your tongue out and lick his ear lobe quickly, grinding your hips forward into his.

“You wanna keep talking or you want me to blow you in an alley, Goore?” you whisper into his ear. He groans softly at your words as his hand comes up to grab your pigtails, twisting them around his fist and tugging you down to your knees.

“You know the fuckin’ answer to that, doll.” Working quickly and sitting on your haunches to avoid the gravel of the alley you pull his cock out of his jeans, mouthing at the head quickly already. “Fuck yes, that’s how I like it, baby. Take me. Take me.” 

You moan around his cock as his hand, still gripping your pigtails tightly, pulls your head forward and down the length of his cock. You choke only slightly at the intrusion before you’re able to open your throat and swallow him down. Mary groans as you gag on him, your eyes watering as your mascara slides down your face. He keeps up a steady stream of curses as you keep going, purposefully exaggerating your gagging noises for him- you know it gets him off. You’re only slightly surprised when you hear a lighter from above you and look up. Mary takes a drag from the cigarette he’s just lit even as you take him to the hilt, burying your nose in his pubes as you gag.

“Fuck, I love when you do this. So fucking beautiful when you choke on my fucking cock, you know that?” Mary takes another drag from the cigarettes, blowing the smoke down towards you as he does. Your throat spasms as you try not to cough around his cock, bringing one hand up to jack him off as you focus your attention on the head instead.

You pull back and suck on the head of his cock as your hand moves quickly over his shaft before pulling off completely and tapping it on the flat of your tongue- another move you know he goes nuts for. Just as you predicted, his hand tightens in your hair as he cums, pulling your mouth forward onto him again. You swallow it neatly, moaning around him as you do so.

“Fuck I needed that.” Mary takes a deep breath before helping you to your feet and handing you the cigarette, which you gratefully take and finish. “I’ll come over tonight for your turn. How’s that sound baby?”

“Sounds great, Mare.” You flip your skirt up slightly as you turn to walk away, smiling when you hear his appreciative wolf whistle.


	6. Cockwarming iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

“Pa….pa…” Your words are uncharacteristically warbling as you sit on your Papa’s lap, attempting not to clench yourself around the cock that’s currently seated inside of you to the hilt. Papa’s arms, wrapped around your midsection, squeeze you slightly before he goes back to signing his paper work. 

“Sorella you said you didn’t want to waste this, I said we must wait, hm? Compromise is a bitch sometimes, you say this.” Papa laughs and you groan, hands coming up to grip the desk as your thighs tremble with the need to move yourself on his cock. The movements of his laughter certainly aren’t helping the situation. 

“I know what I said, Papa but… perhaps just a taste? Just a move? Just one thrust?” Papa’s hand comes to your chest and pushes you back against him gently as he tucks your head under his chin and hums to himself, thinking.

“I think no.” You give an exasperated sigh and try to wiggle your hips, only to be met by a sharp slap to your thigh. “Cara! No moving or I will extend the punishment, hm? You think this is easy for your Papa too? So much maths to be doing and I’m inside of a gorgeous, tight-”

You cut him off with a soft moan, your fingers gripping the desk even harder. Hopefully this doesn’t tag as long as it feels like it will. All you did was drop the Unholy water, plenty of Sisters have done that before! You screw your eyes shut tight and try to steady your breathing. Perhaps you can get through this if you just focus on something else. Like taxes. The church pays taxes, right?

“Sister, I am thinking you are not paying attention to this, yes?” Papa thrusts his hips up sharply and the moan that leaves you feels more like a punch to the gut than a moan of pleasure. You’re so starved for pleasure that the smallest movement of his cock inside of you is sending shockwaves down your body. Your toes curl in your shoes and your thighs tremble even more. 

“God, Papa, please… please touch me. Touch my cunt, Papa, I can’t do this anymore.” He leans in against your ear and chuckles darkly, his soft breaths making the hair on your neck stand on end. Papa’s tongue flicks out and licks the side of your neck quickly, like a predator enjoying his prey. 

“You wish for me to take you? To touch you against this desk? Slide all of these papers off and just…” He thrusts up once more, sharply and you gasp, your gasp slowly turning into a keen as his hands grind your hips into him. “Ravish you?”

“Yes, Papa. I’ve learned my lesson, please.” 

A beat of silence.

“Okie dokie.”


	7. Ciriced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa iii fucks you to Cirice.

The headboard has been stopped by a pillow on one of the posts, and you’re thankful for it every time you hear the springs creak underneath you. Papa iii is above you and it seems like he can go like this for hours. His hair has fallen into his face a little, sure, but beyond that he seems full of stamina- you’re only slightly surprised to hear that it’s his heat cycle.

The playlist you have on slowly changes songs and you recognize the one that’s playing, but not before he does. As the guitars start for Cirice he pulls himself up over you, fucking into you deep and slow to time himself with the cymbals. This is his song, after all. Fitting he should be able to fuck you to it. Papa puts his hands under your knees, forcing them back towards your head and leaning back over you, his white eye catching yours in the gleam from the moon. Something about this position combined with the song and the predatory look in his eyes leaves you feeling vulnerable.

Papa cocks his head to the side, studying you almost like an animal would study its prey. He experiments a little with his thrusts, aiming his cock for the spot inside of you that makes you call out. He hits it and your fingers twist painfully into the satin bed sheets, gripping and squeezing as you whine and squirm against him, your breath coming in quick gasps.

As the song begins to ramp up, so does he, slamming himself into you with each thrust, a growl coming from deep in his throat. Finally he pushes your legs back farther and leans completely over you, his cock bottoming out again and again, the only sound in the room the slap of flesh on flesh and the slick wetness of your pussy on his cock.

“Can’t you see that you’re lost without me, cara?”


	8. Breeding In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popia breeds you on top of his predecessor's tombstone.

Your thighs were shaking and burning, but still he didn’t care. The soft fabric of his Papal robes were beneath you, bunched into your clenched fists as you tried to stay quiet. The grass beneath the robes pressed into you softly, the crunching of the dead leaves sounding with every fevered thrust into you. Papa Emeritus the Fourth looked down at you, sweating only softly in the cool night air. His white eye was piercing in the moonlight and a chill ran through you as you remembered, once more, what the two of you were here to do. 

“This is the one, mia dolce. This is the child that will take.” Papa thrusts into you, halting his movements to grind his hips against yours for a moment, pleasuring himself in the plumpness of your ass against his thighs. He readjusts his grip, held just behind your knees, the leather sticking momentarily to your sweat-slicked skin. Copia presses your knees closer to your chest, leaning even farther over you as he begins to thrust down into you again. Each thrust feels deeper and you can feel your arousal ratcheting up with every breath knocked out of you. “This is the seed that will plant itself. Under the grave of my predecessors we make our progeny.”

Your gaze flicks past your Papa to the large gravestone looming above you, striking in its stark contrast to the night sky. The white marble was streaked with black and was carved into the shape of the previous Papa- his likeness was canted directly at you and was so uncannily life like that you felt yourself shudder at the gaze of his cold, dead stare. Surely he couldn’t see you, could he? Papa Emeritus the Third was dead. There was no way that he knew what blasphemy was happening under his grave stone. Still, the shining white ring that made up his Eye was nerve inducing.

The thoughts are knocked from your head with a particularly brutal thrust from Copia. His own talk about filling you under the gravestone seems to have spurred him on, as he’s going faster now. He had barely managed to even get his suit pants unbuttoned before he had taken you, having only the presence of mind to lay out his robes for your comfort. You unclench your hands from the robe and bring them around his back, one of them coming to the back of his neck to pull his freshly painted face closer to you.

“Fill me, Your Eminence. Let’s make this desecration complete for what it’s meant to be.” You pull his lips to yours, biting his lower one just slightly as you moan against him. He groans into your mouth and pushes your legs even farther back, fully pressing you down and thrusting into you with abandon. He pulls off of your mouth to bite the cloth of your rucked up habit as he cums hard, moaning into the fabric.

You can feel his cock twitching and pulsing inside of you as he fills you, and your eyes trail back to the gravestone. You find yourself making eye contact with the dead Papa once more- perhaps this seed really would take, and you would carry the child of the anti-pope, conceived under the grave of his very rival. The thought of it is enough to send you over the edge yourself, your pussy tightening and milking the rest of Copia’s seed from his cock as he pants against you, finally letting your legs come forward. 

Copia kisses his way up your neck sloppily, breathing heavily against you as you hold him. His hands come up to brush the hair out of your face as he stares into your eyes- his own soften as he smiles down at you.

“I’m sure it worked, my little bird. A Hell blessed union, no?”


	9. Breeding With iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per the title, Papa iii breeding his s/o lovingly at night.

“Bella, you are all mine. You know this thing, yes?” His lips whispered a constant litany of praise and love against your neck as he thrusted slowly inside of you. His hands were planted firmly beside your head on the bed as yours twisted, parallel to his, wound in the satin sheets and gripping tightly.

“Papa, you feel-” His lips collide with yours in a searing kiss, sealing your own praises between your dancing tongues. His thrusts don’t change in pace but become slightly deeper, the angle changing as he cants his hips. You can hear the bed underneath you creaking softly as he moves and the headboard rapping in time against the wall. He pulls off of your lips and kisses down the column of your throat as you move back in a moan.

“Love being with you like this, my bella. Cara, you make me feel whole. When I am buried inside of you, something inside of me… I feel like a lucky man, yes?” He snaps his hips hard with his intonation and you gasp, your toes curling behind his back as your legs bounce with his movement. “When we come together, we are one. I know this. Look at me. Look at your Papa as he makes love to you.” His breath is coming slightly faster now, a fact that isn’t missed on your lust clouded mind.

You open your eyes to look into his just as he thrusts deep and you keen, your hands further twisting the sheets in your palms. His eyes are blown wide with lust- likely mirrors of your own. It’s been ages since he’s taken you like this; it’s been ages since he’s properly made love to you rather than a quick fuck in the hallway or desecrating the Cardinal’s desk. 

“Papa, please. Please fill me. I want to feel you cum inside of me.” You untangle the sheets from your hands and bring them to his back, feeling his sweat slicked skin under your palms. He groans as you touch him and speeds his thrusts at your urging, your nails digging crescent shaped dents into his back as you moan louder and louder. 

“You want this inside of you? Yes? You want your Papa to cum inside of you? I can fill you, yes. Fill you and make you carry my child. Make you fat with our children and make you mine forever. Make us as one becomes two, yes?” His eagerness at this prospect translates into his thrusts, growing faster and more desperate- but not rougher. Even at this fast pace he’s still gentle with you.

“Yes, Papa!” You pull his head closer to you, nose touching his as your eyes bore into him. His white eye is piercing at this angle, but you don’t let go of the eye contact. Legs wrapped tightly around his waist you whisper against him, lips brushing his, “Be one with me, my Papa. Mind, body, and soul. Give me all of you. I can take it all.” You flick your tongue out and lick his lower lip softly just as he surges forward to kiss you, groaning against your lips and stuttering in his thrusts.

His cock pulses inside of you and you can feel him shudder in your arms as he empties himself. Papa pulls away from your lips and breathes deeply into the hollow of your neck above your collarbone, still inside of you. Finally, he rests his chin on your chest and blinks owlishly up at you.

“You like this, cara? I did good for you?” You break out in a smile and cup his face in your hands, stroking his cheek bones with your thumbs.

“So good, Papa. So good.”


	10. Dew's Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dew forcefully breeding his brat

You gasped as your head was wrenched back by your hair, forcing your back to arch even more.

“I said ‘answer me’, girl.” Dew’s voice sounds in your ear, the heat from his closeness radiating against you. Your habit was hitched up to your shoulders and your panties were bunched around your knees, twisted so as to keep you in place. The small broom closet the two of you had been occupying was only growing warmer as the Fire Ghoul took what he wanted. 

“I don’t know what you asked! I’m sorry!” You struggle only slightly, knowing that the fake struggle is something that Dew loves. True to form, his hand comes up to circle around the back of your throat, his cock pushing insistently against your entrance.

“Do you want me to breed you, or not?” Dew enunciated each word slowly, gripping your neck and pulling you back towards him and biting your ear. “Don’t make me ask you again.” His cock slips inside of you slowly and you moan- a long, high pitched and needy moan.

“Yes, Dew, please!” You move your hips back into him, attempting to take more of his cock. You felt the emptiness from where he had been before and wanted nothing than for him to slide inside again. “Fucking knot me already!”

A growl came from Dew as he fully sheathed himself inside of you once more. You could feel the beginnings of his knot swelling already as he set a brutal pace, obscenities spilling from his lips. It was growing slowly, but regularly enough for you to be made well aware of its presence.

“You know you fucking want it.” Dew tightens his grip on your hair and neck, forcibly moving your body back into his. With each thrust you can feel the knot getting larger, pressing insistently into you. Finally Dew slows his motions, letting his cock sit inside of you as his knot pressed at you.

“Just shove it in!” You groaned, twisting in his grip. 

“As you wish.” Dew replies sarcastically to you, shuffling his feet slightly wider apart and beginning to press into you. With what feels like a /pop/ his knot slides inside of you and you moan loudly, writhing against him as the pressure brings you to your own intense climax. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Dew presses you down hard onto him as he cums from your movements and you can feel his cock throb inside of you.

“Holy ffffuck,” you manage to get out as you climax once more. The pressure of his knot is pressing against all of those wonderfully sensitive places and his cock is still throbbing, filling you with his cum.

“God you take it so good, every time.” Dew is breathing hard as his hands leave your hair and neck, running themselves down your back to clench your ass. “Such a good little toy for me to use. You like it when I fill you, don’t you? You like the idea of having my fucking kits?” You only moan softly, nodding and trembling in his hands. Your orgasms had left you weak and dizzy, but damned if they weren’t good.

Dew waits as his knot goes down, content to lightly spank and squeeze at your ass, every so often making a lewd comment towards you and how much he loves to use you. Finally, a few minutes later, it’s gone down enough for him to slide out of you. As soon as his cock is out, he puts two fingers inside of you and pushes them in deep.

“Just want to make sure you’re nice and full of me, little bird. These kits don’t make themselves.” He pulls his hand out and gives you a stinging slap to your ass before leaving the broom closet. 

You give yourself a moment to lean against the wall before gathering yourself and following him out.


	11. Music To Love To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa iii adores fucking you in the shower to his own music.

The shower in the Papal corridor was one of the most grandiose showers you had ever had the pleasure of stepping into. A large marble stall shower dominates the room, with a matching floor. Water, hotter than you could get anywhere else in the Abbey, beats down with perfect pressure onto your sore muscles. You know Papa will be joining you shortly, and the thought alone is enough to make you consider the implications and possibilities. Your skin feels overheated as your nerves sing, and you shiver at the realization that it isn’t just the work of the water. 

Steam clouds your eyes, making the scene in front of you just slightly out of focus, the image slipping away just as you grasp onto sharp edges, melting away in a parody of your own inhibitions. Just within your eyesight you can see Papa Emeritus the Third, shedding his own towel from his hips before opening the crystalized shower door. The rush of cool air breezes past you and moves some of the steam, clearing your vision slightly as it does so.

Papa steps in easily, tilting his head under the water immediately and groaning as the hot water runs down his back. The papal paint streaks down his face slightly, only barely displaced by the water- you know it’ll take some scrubbing to get it all off. The vision of your skin being covered in stripes of black and white flashes through your mind and you let out a shaky breath. Unabashedly you drop your eyes to Papa’s cock, already hard and jutting out from a well trimmed patch of pubic hair. After a moment he shakes his head quickly, stray droplets of water falling from him as he steps in front of you. His hands start at your hips, roaming up your body before landing on your throat.

“Bella… no surprise that I would find a succubus in such a hot shower, si? I’m so glad you could join me. It’s not every day I get to clean my Siblings before I get them dirty, you know.” He squeezes your throat just slightly before moving his hand up to cup your cheek, thumb smoothing over your cheekbone. With the other hand he pushes your already wet hair away from your face, leaning in to press his lips against yours softly before sweeping his tongue across your lower lip. 

From behind the crystal shower door you can hear the opening notes of music beginning to play. Papa sighs against your lips, his hand reaching up to the audio controls within the shower and turning the volume up slightly. It becomes clear that he’s playing his own album, the narcissist. The opening guitar of Spoksonat reaches your ears and you smile softly, bringing his face back down to yours.

“Papa, you have your own music on again?” There’s teasing in your tone, which he catches on to quickly. Papa gasps dramatically, hand coming to his chest even as he presses himself closer to you.

“You know I make love best to my own tempo, sorella…” he trails off, lips coming to your throat and kissing hungrily. Despite yourself you moan softly, eyes slipping closed as his hands already work their magic on your body, caressing and teasing. His fingers are feather light where he knows you need it, your body canting up into his touch in a silent plea for more. 

“Are you going to tease me all night or are you going to touch me how I want you to, Papa?” He huffs a laugh out through his nose, hand gliding through your wet hair before gripping it and tilting your head back, forcing eye contact with him.

“I am Papa, yes? We do things by Papa’s speed.” You manage to whisper out an agreement, which seems to satisfy him for the moment. Finally his hand drops lower on your body, snaking between your legs and pressing at your clit slightly. Mouth dropping open in a gasp, your hands scrabble at the smooth walls of the shower for purchase as his finger continues its concentrated assault on you. After circling you momentarily, his finger slips back towards your entrance, only just teasing you before pulling back forward. 

“Please… need to feel you inside me, Papa. I’ve waited all day.” 

“Aww, what a little pathetic ghuleh- whining and begging for her Papa’s touch. So precious, si?” Papa leans in and kisses your collarbone, trailing lower towards your breasts. He drops to his knees reverently before you as the song outside changes smoothly to He Is, the lilting guitar guiding his hands as he glides them across your thighs. “You want your Papa here, on his knees for you?” 

As the guitar in the song picks up, Papa puts one hand under your leg, steadying you as his mouth presses to your folds, tongue sweeping up through them before he draws back and making a show of licking his lips. Small, tortured moans drop from your own lips as you watch him, sliding a finger through your slickness before diving back in with his mouth. His tongue parts you easily as he holds you to him with his other hand, eagerly lapping and sucking at you. 

Just as your legs attempt to buckle he pulls away from you, holding onto your tightly as he rises to his feet and presses his lips against yours. He kisses you hungrily, teeth coming forward to bite your lower lip into his mouth before sucking it in briefly. Papa’s thigh presses against your cunt and you grind yourself down on him slightly, your slickness and the water mixing to make the glide easy on you. Outside the shower, the lilting acoustic guitar of He Is fades out- you know what song is coming next, and so does Papa. 

“Time for what you really want, eh, ghuleh?” Papa grips your shoulders and spins you, pressing you face first against the marble wall none-too-gently. He hikes one of your legs up, setting it on the nearby soap dish and pulling you back so you’re open to him. Within seconds he’s already at your entrance, his cock head slipping through your lips in a teasing manner. You let out a pitiful mewl as he pulls back again, gripping his cock in his hand and slapping it on your ass momentarily. 

“Papa, please… it’s all I ne-” Papa snaps his hips forward, burying himself inside of you to the hilt with a single thrust.

“All you need, eh? Is that what you were saying, mia dolce ghuleh? So spoiled by your Papa’s cock, and now it’s all you want isn’t it?” Papa talks to you in a low, gravely tone as his hips thrust against yours in time to the music playing over the speakers in the bathroom. Aside from the guitars of Mummy Dust you can hear the sound of skin on skin, the moisture coating your bodies making it overly loud in the small space. There’s something lewd and almost borderline crass about the sound and it does nothing but fuel the fire of lust in your gut. You can feel yourself going taut as your orgasm dangles just out of reach. 

“Pa-pa!” You groan in time with his staccato rhythms, somehow managing to keep perfect time with the song. Knees and thighs shaking, you do your best to push back into your Papa to match his thrusts. When you clench your walls around his cock you’re rewarded a particularly low growl coming from his throat as he bites into your shoulder, harder than he has before. There’s a warm trickle on your back and you’re unsure if it’s the water or if his bite has truly broken skin this time. 

“Love how beautiful you are when I use you like this, sorella. Il mio tesoro, si?” Just as the keyboard solo hits, Papa leans forward and bites you once more, his teeth piercing your skin this time, thrusting into you hard as he cums. He grips you tightly wherever he can get a handful of your flesh, squeezing and holding you as he works himself through his own climax. 

As he releases you, he lowers your leg gently to the ground, rubbing your thigh muscle with his thumbs before returning to his knees. One hand comes to the small of your back, keeping you bent and prone against the wall as his mouth returns to your cunt, tongue swiping quickly through your folds before diving into your entrance. His finger presses insistently at your clit, rubbing and teasing in circles as he eats you with enthusiasm. It isn’t long before you’re careening over your own climax, the walls of your pussy clamping on his tongue slightly as you do so. You can’t control your hips as they grind back into the feeling, even more so as his hands grip your ass, kneading and pulling you back onto him more. 

Finally he releases you and rises to his feet, spinning you around and pressing your back against the wall once more. With a growl, his lips crash against yours, nipping at your lip and licking his way into your mouth even as his hips grind against you again. The song outside fades into the next track as he lets go of you, stepping easily back under the spray of the, thankfully, still hot shower. 

You take a moment to look down at yourself- sure enough, the papal paint is streaked across almost every inch of skin he touched. Smiling to yourself, you step under the spray with him. Without a word his hands come to your head as he plants a firm kiss on your forehead. He produces a washcloth from behind him and begins washing the paint off of you, crooning in Italian as he does so. 

Showering with Papa is a reward you certainly wouldn’t mind earning more often.


	12. Let Papa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let Papa comfort you after a hard day.

Papa’s hand squeezes yours tightly, his white gloves soft on your skin as he does so. In your other hand is his handkerchief, smudged slightly with your makeup and tears. ‘Waterproof my ass,’ you think quietly to yourself as you look down at it. Papa notices you looking, a quick hand coming under your chin and lifting it towards his.

“Sorella, cease the worry, si? You are not the first to cry in front of Papa; you will not be the last. Sometimes the emotions, they get the best of us.” His thumb strokes your chin slightly and you lean into the touch, his hand grounding and reassuring. “This is not an embarrassing moment, eh? Just a step towards something greater than yourself.”

“Thank you, Papa.” You sniffle slightly and wipe your eyes on the handkerchief again, tucking it into your pocket after you do so. You have a feeling he won’t want that back. “I just hate how I feel after I cry. I feel so crummy and gross.”

“Crummy? I do not know this word, but I understand how you feel. Perhaps Papa can make you feel less crummy?” The word sounds ludicrous coming out of his painted mouth and you smile, despite yourself. You squeeze your hand on his and look up at him. “I can make you feel better, cara? Work out the gross.” It finally clicks what he’s referring to and you gasp slightly.

“Papa, we’re in a hallway! Someone could see!” Before you’re even halfway through the sentence, Papa is flapping his hand at you in derision and pushing you into an alcove in the hallway, partially hidden by a tapestry of the garden of Eden.

“When being a snake, one must hide behind one, si? This is my church, bella. Let them look, but they will not look twice.” His lips find yours quickly as he kisses you passionately; it’s not rough or demanding, but grounding and deep. Finally, you sigh against his lips and part your own, hand coming to his hair as his tongue sweeps into your mouth. He pulls back slightly, pressing kisses down the column of your throat to your collarbone.

“Papa,” you sigh, your hips already rolling towards him. The brush of his robes against your legs feels loud in the small space and your hand only tightens in his hair. “Papa, will anyone hear?”

“Not if you obey, no. Be quiet for your Papa and let him make you forget your sadness, si? Let me overwhelm you instead of those thoughts.” It’s all you can do to nod against the crook of his shoulder as he leans you back against the cold wall, one hand sliding down your dress to the hem as he teases it upward. “Will you let me?” he breaths against your neck, lips caressing you slightly.

“Yes, please.” Instantly his hand is at the hem of your panties, dipping under it to slip a finger between your lips. The pad of his finger presses insistently at your clit, tapping and pressing against you in the way he knows you love. “God, Papa, please. Make me forget. Melt my anxiety with your hands.”

“Of course, my love.” His finger finds your entrance quickly, sliding in and canting upward as you gasp, your hand twisting tighter in his hair as the other hand grapples at his robes, the silky material sliding over your fist. Papa moves quickly, sliding a second finger into you as he thrusts them, pressing his palm against your clit. When you let out a shaky moan, he chuckles against you, pressing a wet kiss to your neck.

“You feel so good, so fast how...how are you so good at this,” you babble at him. His teeth graze your neck slightly and you buck your hips into his hand, only making him move faster inside of you.

“Because I know your body, il mio tesoro. I know what you like and what you need. I know how to make you scream for me, si? How to make you…” He trails off, pressing the pad of his finger directly against the smooth spot inside of you that makes you keen- and keen you do, your thighs trembling as moans fall from your lips. “There it is, Sister. Cum for your Papa, hm? Make me taste of you for the rest of the day.”

He surges forward, pressing his lips against your and stifling your loud cry as you cum, pussy clenching and shaking against his fingers as your knees threaten to give out. Papa’s free hand comes quickly to the small of your back, holding you against him as he kisses you roughly, growling against you as you finish. He bites your lower lip possessively, taking it into his mouth before allowing it to fall back.

“My good little pet, you are. Always cumming for your Papa on command. Visit me later, and we’ll see that it is my turn, eh?” Papa slides his fingers out of you and you briefly feel the loss before he kisses you again, tenderly. “No more thinking about those problems. This is Papa’s command.” He shakes a finger at you sternly before turning to leave.

“Papa?”

“Si.”

“Thank you.”


	13. Papa and A Wet Dream

The moon shines desperately against the closed and drawn curtains, the dark purple cloth refusing to let any light filter through into the room beyond. The room in question is darkened as much as possible, the singular candle at the bedside extinguished hours ago. A small puddle of wa rests beneath it as a testament to how long it burned previously.  
In the bed tosses Papa Emeritus the Third, his sleep restless and fitful. Visions of his favorite Sibling dance through his head, all nude poses and stretching arms, longing expressions and begging temptations. In his sleep he rolls onto his stomach, hips pressing into the bed with a stifled groan.

As he dreams, you twirl through his dreams. The one that his mind latches onto, his favourite it seems, is a vision of you stretched out on his bed. Full of longing and lust, you crawl forward on all fours, hands extended towards him on the bed spread as your ass swings through the air. In his mind's eye, you slink to the edge of the bed before climbing lithely off of it, approaching him and running your hands up his inner thighs until you reach your intended target. 

On the bed in the darkened room, Papa’s hips grind themselves into the bed once more with increasing pressure. His hand comes up to his mouth as he bites on his knuckle, whimpering against his own hand as his hips thrust against the bed. Before long, he’s grinding his fully hardened cock against the plushness of his bed, high breathy moans slipping from between his lips. As his mind flickers through various scenarios his climax in the waking world looms ever closer.

With a high moan that melds into a whine, Papa shakes himself through an orgasm. He awakens quickly just as the tide of his orgasm ebbs, instantly aware of the spreading warmth between his legs, sticking his pajama bottoms to his skin. He groans to himself, face flushing even though he’s clearly alone. Papa stands up quickly and whips off his pajama bottoms, looking at the spot of his own cum on the bedsheet.

“Merde.” Papa makes a mental note to make sure that you hear about this tomorrow.


	14. Graveyard Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Goore with some religion kink.

You woke up early (for you, at least) to a text from Mary flashing on your phone screen. With a groan you roll over and unhook your phone from the charger, messing around with your various games and other social media before reading his message.  
3:43pm: wanna play 2nite? Left you a gift. See you soon

Curiosity piqued, you make your way to the front door and open it, noting that it was unlocked to begin with. Mary must have left it open when he left for bar duty this morning. True to his word, there’s a small box next to your apartment door. You pick it up and carry it inside, kicking the door shut swiftly behind you.

Cutting it open carefully with some scissors reveals some new clothing: a white blouse, a pleated kilt, and some knee high white socks. You can’t help but notice that they’re all tailored to your fit. Very sneaky, Mary. Smiling to yourself at his not so subtle move, you head into the kitchen and start up a pot of coffee as you text him back.

5:15pm: you want me to wear this tonight?

By the time he responds you’ve already finished your coffee and put the outfit on for good measure, twirling slightly in front of your mirror and admiring your own curves. The plumpness of your breasts and the swell of your hips are only accentuated by the outfit- something you notice gratefully. Mary always said he liked having more to love. You’re drawn from your admiring of yourself by your text tone.

6:11pm: yeah babe. Meet me outside the bar @ 11. Wear converse.

You arch your eyebrow at the last part, but send him a quick “k” and move on with your evening as you wait for the clock to tick down. Time passes quickly as you busy yourself with various TV shows, cooking dinner, and cleaning the small apartment the two of you share. Finally, 10:30 rolls around and you slip your converse on and head out the door.

The flick of your lighter feels loud in the quiet alley outside of the bar. The concert inside is in full swing, and you just saw Mary’s relief clock in so he should be here any moment. Smoke from your cigarette roils around your head as you take a deep drag from it. Mary appears quickly, pinching it from your lips and taking a drag himself.

“You turned up.”

“Yeah of course I did, Mare.” You flash him a bright smile and reach to take your cigarette back. He jerks it away and takes another hit before he hands it back to you, blowing the smoke out of his nose and stretching. 

“So have you caught on yet?” He gestures to your outfit and then towards the road. You cock your head at him, finishing off your cigarette and stubbing it out on the ground.

“Gotta say no. I got no idea.” 

“I want to chase you. Through the graveyard across the street.” Mary points towards it, with the tall wrought iron fence that the two of you have scaled multiple times. “I figured changing up the game would be fun for both of us.” A grin breaks out on your face as you consider the implications. It had been a while since the two of you had done any form of roleplaying in the bedroom…

“One minute head start.” You hold your finger to Mary and then pull your feet, one at a time, back up to your ass to stretch out your hamstrings. You were by no means a track star, but you’d done some running in your time with Mary. Plenty of break ins and quick getaways from parties gone wrong over the course of your relationship.

“Started ten seconds ago,” Mary mumbles, reaching into his pocket for his own pack of cigarettes. You take off running without further comment, shoes slapping the pavement louder than you would have liked. 

You come to the gate of the cemetery quickly and vault yourself over it, instantly breaking from the path and running on the grass. In the back of your mind is some residual Catholic guilt from stepping over graves, but that’s quickly dismissed when you hear the clink and rattle of Mary vaulting over after you and giving chase. He’s quickly gaining on you, as you both knew he would. 

An errant marker catches your foot and your stumble slightly, cursing under your breath as you do so. You correct your pathing and run towards the mausoleum at the center of the graveyard. Almost before you realize what’s happening, Mary has caught up to you. His hand grabs your hip as he spins you around to face him, his other hand coming to your throat and pinning you against the wall of the mausoleum.

“Good try, kitten,” he purrs into your ear. Even though it’s just a game you still shiver a little at the tone in his voice- it’s almost predatory and filled with adrenaline. “No one outruns me for long.” Mary pushes his hips against you and you can feel his cock, only barely concealed beneath his ridiculously tight jeans.

“Oh, whatever will you do to me, Mary?” You bat your eyelashes at him and he huffs out a laugh before regaining his composure. It is a game, after all.

“I’m gonna make you wish you hadn’t run,” Mary lunges forward and bites your throat, landing precisely on your pulse point as usual. His tongue lathes out over the bite, soothing the small pain he inflicted. “Your heart is racing, baby… you scared of me?”

You nod but move your hips against his, reveling in the slight groan that he lets out at the push of contact. Growing bolder, you move a hand onto his chest, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in closer to you. You kiss him roughly and the taste of stale beer and makeup quickly invades your senses. With a /smack/ he breaks the kiss and roughly pulls your shirt open, two of the buttons flying off into the darkness.

“Gonna make you wish you stayed right in that alley,” he mutters under his breath as his hands search under your skirt for your panties. When his fingers encounter only your bare, slick pussy he smiles. “What a bad girl you’ve been, running through a cemetery with no panties on.” His fingers spread your lips and tap against your clit with a practiced motion, the feeling sending shockwaves through you- you can feel your slick spreading down your inner thighs as he continues and you pull his lips back to yours, kissing him roughly. 

One of his fingers slides inside of you and you moan loudly, already lust-driven in your desire to be filled and taken by him. Mary pulls his face back from yours and puts his other hand over your mouth, pressing you harder against the wall and effectively muffling most of your sounds. He slides a second finger in to join the first, pumping them in and out of you at a rough pace, eyes flitting over your face as he does so.

“Love watching you come apart for me, baby. You gonna cum on my fingers? Or do you want to cum on my cock?” He waits a moment for you to try to answer and then continues, “Oh right, you can’t fuckin’ talk. I’ll choose then.” Mary twists his hand slightly and presses his palm against your clit, continuing to pump his fingers. In the dark and quiet of the cemetery, the sound of your cunt clenching around his fingers seems especially lewd. The dual onslaught of sensations has your thighs trembling as you cum hard, shaking and squirming against the wall as he continues, eking out a second orgasm from you before he finally stops. His hand lets up from your mouth and you gasp for air, moaning in the aftershocks.

“Fuck, Mare, fuck. Give me your cock.” Mary obliges quickly, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. You reach down to stroke him as he moves forward, lifting one of your legs behind the knee in his hand and shoving you against the wall again. 

“You want me? Yeah? You want me to finally fuck you?” Mary is more or less talking to himself at this point, as your only point of concentration is on the cock nudging at your entrance. He slides in slowly, watching your face as your eyes roll back in your head. “Tell me you want me, baby. Tell me how you want it.” Mary brings his free hand to the back of your head, gathering your hair and wrenching your head back, biting harshly on your neck as he does so.

“God, Mary, I want it rough. Fuck me, already please. Just fuck-” He cuts you off with a perfectly aimed thrust, almost knocking the wind from you. He sets a brutal pace from the start, fucking into you like a man possessed. If it weren’t for his hand on the back of your head you know you would have been hitting the wall with each thrust. As it is, the leg in his arm is flopping at the knee, out of your control. 

“Talk to me baby, tell me how good it fucking feels. Tell me how fucking good-” Mary returns to your neck, sucking a bruise into the pallid skin of your throat. As he does so, you keep babbling to him, no longer especially sure of what you’re saying.

“Mare, your cock feels so fucking good. Hits me in all the right places. Fuckin’ fills me up so good, shit.” You gasp as he changes his thrusts, fucking you deep and long. “You gonna cum for me Mary? Gonna cum so deep in my tight little pussy?”

“Yeah, what kinda pussy is it? Fuckin’ tell me.” Mary growls and snaps his hips into you, stuttering a little as he gets closer. You take a moment to consider what clothing he bought you and then it hits you. With a laugh you manage to give him what he wants.

“Gonna cum in my Catholic pussy, Mare?” 

“Ffffuck that’s the stuff,” he groans as he cums, cock kicking and pulsing inside of you as he does so. He finally slows and comes to a stop, pulling out of you and dropping your leg. His head comes forward and leans heavily on your shoulder as he catches his breath.

“Did you seriously just cum from me mentioning that I was Catholic?” You can’t help it- your small giggles erode into great heaving belly laughs and Mary soon joins you.

“Yeah. Yeah I guess I fuckin’ did. Shit was hot.” Mary laughs with you as he does up his pants, turning his attention to your shirt. He tries (and fails) to button it again, apologizing when he notices that he broke some of the buttons off. You only get a moment to breathe before a flashlight is shone in your direction.

“Hey! Damn kids!” 

“Fuck, run!” You and Mary take off, heading towards the back of the cemetery and your shared apartment. Something inside of you desperately wants him to catch you again.


	15. Bath Night With Copia!

Warm water drips off of your arm as you hold it aloft, studying the cascade of bubbles along your forearm. In front of you, Copia lounges between your spread legs. His head is nestled comfortably between your breasts as one of his hands trails through the water, popping bubbles as he goes. A contented sigh leaves him as you press a kiss to the crown of his head.  
“Baby, you need to get that makeup off. It’s starting to run.” You wipe your thumb under Copia’s eye, showing him the black makeup on the pad of your finger as evidence. He nods and rolls his hand towards you, his eyes sliding closed again as you pick up a rag from beside the tub.

You wet it with fresh warm water from the tap and glide the cloth over his face gently, taking the remains of his Cardinal face paint with it. He’s had it on for a while now, and it removes easily enough. Copia practically purrs as you wash the rest of his face clean, his head turning sideways against your breasts so you can reach every spot of bare skin. His face finally cleansed of the black paint, you drop the rag onto the marble floor beside the tub and run your hands down his chest. 

“I love nights like this, you know.” Copia mutters quietly. He nestles against you again, head turning quickly to press a soft kiss to the swell of one breast. 

“I do too. It gives me aaaaall the access I want,” you joke, your hands running down his chest and under the soapy water. You stop as you come in contact with his cock, already fully hard. “Copia? Really? Just from this?” You give him one gentle stroke and he hisses a breath in from between clenched teeth. Finally, he cracks his eyes open and looks up at you, upside down. He’s wearing a wide grin as he says,

“It reacts to the Sister I love, you know.”


	16. A Soft, Feral Dew

The only thing audible in the small storage room is the slap of Dew’s partially clothed pelvis against the cushion of your ass, as well as his breathing- small growls rumble from his chest as he takes his pleasure from you. He’s in his heat, and you know that the best thing to do is ride it out until he clears his head enough to remember you. True to your thoughts, his thrusts slow slightly as his breathing returns to normal. 

“Sister... so beautiful when you’re spread open for me like this, huh? Bet you fuckin’ love having me take you right here, where anyone could just open the door. Show me you fuckin’ like it.” Dew’s hand curls itself around your throat, gripping you just enough to pull you up off of the wine barrel that you’re bent over.

“Fuck me, Dew,” you groan, your hands coming back to spread your ass for him. Dew hisses out a low whistle between his teeth as he lets your neck go, hand trailing down your spine to grab at your ass as well. 

“Love the way you fuckin’ take me... so fuckin’ perfect, Sister. Not gonna let anyone else take you like this...” Dew snarls slightly and you hear the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. You squirm slightly, only a little uncomfortable by the sudden change in his tone. 

“Dew, I--”

“So fuckin’ precious. Gonna make you mine forever, yeah?” Dew leans over your body, his hips thrusting shallowly inside of you, and bites your neck gently-- more gently than you thought he was capable of. Hesitantly, he pulls back slightly. “Can I... Can I mark you, Sister? Is that okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s okay Dew. Mark me!” You know as soon as he bites you, you’ll be over the edge of your own climax. His teeth clamp onto your neck lightly as he bears down, indenting you with his teeth as he does so. You orgasm quickly, pussy milking him until he slams home inside of you, tipping over the edge of his own climax as well. 

He leans heavily over you as he breathes hard, his hands roaming across your soft skin as he catches his breath. His nose finds the spot behind your ear and he nuzzles you softly, small purrs coming from his throat as he does so. Finally he lets you up, making a show of fixing your habit and tights. As you go to leave, he draws you into his arms quickly and presses warm kisses to the top of your head. 

“I mean it, Sister. You’re mine, yeah? That okay?” You smile and put your hand on his cheek, the mask cold on your hand. You nod and his tail wraps around you fondly, pulling you in tight to his chest.


	17. Tour Bus Trio

The rev of the tour bus catches you by surprise and you gasp, turning into a moan when you feel Mountain’s cock pulse inside of you. You’re sitting on his lap in the back room of the tour bus, the bed moving slightly with the engine beneath you. Slowly, you rock back into Mountain’s sturdy chest and moan, your own hands skimming up your chest and caressing your breasts. Mountain moves his hips sharply as you do, his cock sending shock waves of pleasure throughout your body as your toes curl in your shoes.   
“You like that, baby cakes?” Swiss drawls in your ear, moving forward around the two of you and cupping your face in his hands. He presses an insistent kiss to your lips, forked tongue sliding out teasing your lips open. You let him into your mouth, groaning as one of his hands comes to knock yours away, pinching your nipple between two fingers. 

The tour bus hits a bump in the road and Mountain’s cock slips inside of you another inch, even as he moans deep in your ear behind you. You feel his tongue flick against the shell of your ear and you lean farther back against his chest, rotating your hips as you take him another inch. You can feel his thighs beneath your own trembling with the effort of not thrusting up into you. 

Swiss guides his hands to your legs, parting them farther on Mountain’s lap and kneeling in front of you. His tongue comes out slowly as you watch him, your thighs trembling and twitching with the pleasure of sitting on Mountain, the anticipation of feeling Swiss’ tongue on you only increasing your desperation to cum. Finally his tongue presses against your clit and you moan even as Mountain finally moves against you, thrusting himself into you shallowly. 

Mountain’s hands curl around your hips, his claws digging into your skin slightly as he moves you on his lap, grinding you into his cock as he thrusts shallowly. The head of his cock bumps the spot inside of you that makes you see stars and you gasp, tensing against him as your pussy pulses. Below you, Swiss smiles as he continues flicking his forked tongue against your clit, occasionally licking onto Mountain’s cock as it slides in and out of you. 

“A good reward, I hope?” Mountain says into your ear, his gravelly voice causing the hair on the back of your neck to stand on end. You moan and nod your approval, laying your head back onto his shoulder even as your hands move to his thighs, helping him to lift you up and down the length of his cock. You’ve finally adjusted to his size, and the glide is easier now, the noises of him entering you lewd and loud in the back of the bus. 

“Damn Mount, she’s fuckin’ wet. Wish you could see this. Beautiful,” Swiss mumbles against your skin, pressing hot kisses up and down your thighs. His hands glide up your legs, squeezing the muscle even as you continue to tremble with your arousal. Mountain picks up the pace slightly, finally fucking into you at a consistent enough speed for you to feel your climax approaching. 

Mountain brings a hand from your hips to your clit, circling it easily with the pad of his thumb as he thrusts upward, bouncing you on his lap easily. Your moans come in staccato bursts as you bounce on his lap, eyes shut tight and toes curling as you finally feel that snap in your core. Your climax hits you hard, walls squeezing Mountain’s cock as you cum, your legs shaking and hands scrabbling at his thighs. As you come down, you’re acutely aware that you’ve drooled slightly in your pleasure, and that Mountain hasn’t stopped. 

He stands up quickly, displacing Swiss (“hey!”) and throwing you unceremoniously against the bed. Finally, he fucks into you in earnest, chasing his own pleasure as he does so. You grip the bed sheets tightly in your fists as you bite down, muffling your moans against the padding of the bed. Behind you and over the sounds of Mountain’s own grunts, you can hear Swiss pleasuring himself to the sight of you being taken. 

Mountain’s hips snap into you sharply as he buries himself into your cunt to the hilt of his cock, a loud moan falling from his lips. His cock pulses and kicks inside of you as he cums, and the feeling alone manages to eke out a demi-orgasm from you, leaving you trembling and moaning on the bed underneath him. He pulls out of you slickly, practically falling beside you and bringing his hands behind his head. You sit up a bit, looking at Swiss, who’s suddenly busied himself with a tissue box beside him.

“It was definitely worth waiting for you two,” you say, falling back onto the bed and laughing softly. Mountain’s hand comes to your leg as he pats you fondly, no doubt smiling under his mask. His tail comes around and lays across your stomach possessively as Swiss comes forward to the bed. He backs off a little, turning to leave.

“I’ll let the boss know we’re done. He’ll want a nap, no doubt,” Swiss tosses over his shoulder as he exits the room. You know you have to get up and leave to return to Mountain’s small bunk, but for now you’re content to lay and rest with your favourite Ghoul.


	18. Mildly NSFW Game Night with Copia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put in this collection because of implied NSFW

“Cardinal!” you shriek, dodging a pillow that goes flying for your head, thrown with increasing viciousness. The two of you were on your last lap in Mario Kart, and Copia had long since abandoned sitting beside you on the plush couch. In his desperation to beat you, he’s fully standing up, teeth grit as his focus is entirely on the screen in front of you.

“Sister, if you speak one more time--”

“I see the finish line!” 

“SISTER!” Copia side steps quickly, body blocking your view of the TV as he does so. He’s mumbling to himself in frantic Italian as you throw yourself to the floor between his legs, quickly locking eyes with the screen again as you cross over the finish line.

“FINISH!” calls the video game loudly, as the triumphant music plays over a montage of your chosen character looping around the track, cheering. You laugh happily, rolling onto your back underneath Copia and discarding your controller, pointing up at him.

“Winner winner, chicken dinner, baby!” You close your eyes and dance, still laying on your back underneath him. You only barely notice the silence until you feel two steely hands lock around your biceps and you let out a yelp.

“We are not to gloat, eh, cara? We’ve discussed this, especially after you won for the tenth time tonight.” His hands squeeze slightly tighter. “Or don’t you remember?”

“Oh I remember plenty, Cardinal. I just love watching how frustrated you get when I tease you.” You lock your eyes with his, smiling slightly when he frowns. “Relaaaax, it’s not like you’re a sore loser right?”

“I’ll show you sore, Sister.” Copia puts his hands under your arms, lifting you easily and throwing you over his shoulder. It isn’t long before he kicks the door to your bedroom open, flinging you down on the bed as you bounce and laugh. “I’ll show you so sore, you won’t be able to sit on the couch for a rematch.”

“Ah, the only way you’ll win!” You manage to get in one last jab before his hand comes down and cracks you on the ass sharply.


	19. To Celebrate Your Ascension

A smile flitted across your face as you watched your new Papa sitting in his chair, frustration evident on his newly painted features. His legs were bound to each leg of the chair, and his hands were similarly stuck to the arms. He had been a good sport up until now, but you could tell he was becoming quickly unamused.

“Sister, what is this all about? I expected something a bit more…elaborate, for my ascension. We’ve worked so hard, you know.” Copia thrusts his hips slightly, accentuating his point. You giggled softly, moving to stand in front of your Papa.

“Oh, I know. But it’s not every day you finally become Pa-pa.” You accentuate the syllables with pops of your hips, your habit swishing softly. His eyes lock onto your hands as you bring them up your own body, caressing your curves just right. You habit lifts up just slightly, enough to afford him a peak of the top of your stockings before you drop it back down. “Let’s enjoy it, shall we?” Copia takes a deep breath.

“Alright. As you say. Enjoy it.” Copia attempts to settle more in his chair, the growing bulge in his pants evident beneath the thin black suit pants he had on. You smile at him and reach behind your head, undoing the pins that held your veil in place. It falls to the floor in a whisper of satin and your deft fingers move to the bobby pins, quickly undoing your pinned up hairstyle. You move your fingers through your hair, shaking the curls out and allowing your habit to ride up as you do.

“Papa…” Your hands skate from your hair to your chest, squeezing your own breasts just slightly. “I never thought I’d be able to say that, you know. My Cardinal…a Papa.” Your hands move down to the bottom of your habit, gripping the hem in your fists. “The thought of it just makes me want to…mmm.” With an exaggerated moan, you lift the habit just enough to reveal your panties to Papa before dropping it again.

A small groan of frustration leaves Copia as he wriggles slightly in the chair. You toe yourself out of your shoes, kicking them with abandon behind you towards the bed. Stretching your leg out towards him, you rest the arch of your foot delicately on the outline of his cock. You flex your foot just the slightest amount as you pull the stocking down slowly. His eyes track your every movement as his breathing becomes hard.

“Sister.” His hips try to thrust up once more, but the little amount of pressure from your foot stops him. A small strangled moan escapes him as your foot glides across his trapped erection. You adopt an air of feigned innocence as you continue speaking.

“You know, when you first joined our Ministry I didn’t think you would rise very far.” The stocking reaches your ankle and you lift your foot, pointing it daintily before tossing the stocking behind you. You begin repeating the process with the other leg, the clips of your garter belt snapping in time with your words. “And then you did.”

This stocking is removed much slower. Your eyes lock on to Copia’s face, watching the blush spread from his neck to the edge of the papal paint. His cheeks are slightly reddened under the paint and the sight is reward enough. The second stocking finally reaches your ankle after some light teasing of your own calve. Once again, you lift your foot off of Copia to remove the stocking and toss it behind you.

“I’ve always loved your legs, Sister.” Papa’s eyes are locked to the bare expanse of skin and his breathing only deepens as you stretch a leg forward onto his shoulder. Your fingers skate up your shin, just barely touching the smooth skin.

“They’re one of my greatest assets, you know. Surely you remember them wrapped around you in the broom closet?” His sharp intake of breath is all you need for that question to be answered. “Copia, how badly do you want this habit off?” You lower your leg back to floor, reaching your hands under your habit to slide your panties down your legs. His gulp is audible.

“So badly, Sister. It’s been too long.” Your panties finally land on your ankles. Deftly stepping out of one side, you raise your other leg and let them dangle on your ankle in full view of Papa. You catch them in your hands and look at them. It’s a wonderful piece of lingerie, given to you by Papa himself. Red and beautiful, with crisscrossing lines of black lace. Silk ties adorn the side.

“Papa, isn’t panties one of your things?” As soon as he opens his mouth to reply you put the panties in his mouth, effectively gagging him. The moan that leaves his mouth is absolutely lewd, even more so when accompanied by his fluttering eye lids. Putting one hand under his chin, you tilt his face to look up into your eyes. “You know what’s left?”

Turning away from Papa, you move your arms to your back and slowly slide the zipper down in full view of him. You hear his breathing growing more desperate as the swell of your ass becomes visible. Pulling your arms out of the habit, you let the garment fall to the floor. As soon as the cloth is free of your body, you take a step back and sit on Copia’s lap. Your ass grinds against his covered erection and he moans loudly. You bring your hand back and pull your panties from his mouth.

“Sister, please. Dark Lord below, please.” You wriggle your hips a little more, eliciting another groan from the bound man.

“In due time, Papa.”


	20. A Letter from iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was originally its own entry, but I'm cleaning up!

Cara,

My heart aches at the loss of your touches. Sweet, simple caresses on my skin that leave me breathless and wanting. A taste of you slipped into me  
like moonlight in a locked church, and my heart has never the same without you. You crept into my awareness like a welcome kiss from the sun after a long nap in the greenest of fields. I look into your eyes and I see the heavens beyond and each time, I gasp in wonder.

You are so beautiful, my little bird. My sweet, my moon, my heart. Even now, I yearn for your love. I know you love me just as I love you but still, I ache to feel the proof of our love. Small kisses blemishing pale skin, fiery caresses that leave behind the marks of our love…When I am with you again, I will mark you as mine properly.

You arouse a hunger in me that is only matched by the hunger of a dying man for water. I feel as though this is obvious- the way I cling to you when we are in bed, pressing my body so close to yours we almost become one. The way I fill you so completely and you cry out in ecstasy. All of this, just signs of our shared love for each other.

When we are together again, when the damn-ed separation is at its end, I intend to take you so thoroughly you will feel as though we were never apart. I’m going to fill you to your breaking point and beyond. Wrap your legs around me and just ride it out, little one. I’ve missed your body for so long, and all I can imagine is being entwined with you once more, letting the world hear our cries.

Soon.  
iv


	21. Another Letter From iv

Beautiful Sister,

You passed me in the hall today and your scent was intoxicating. Blackberries and night. A cool October moon and falling leaves. The promise of a warm evening by the fire under a blanket, just the two of us. I know we’ve never spoken, but I’ve always had my eyes on you as a potential bed mate. I’ve seen you at the rituals, right in the front. You know every line. You’ve spoken to me a few times and every time, your voice stays in my ears. Ringing, like the most beautiful song. Soft and melodic. I would love to hear your voice moaning my title.

Striking that chord inside of you that makes you sing out, breathy and high for me. I wonder what you would sound like as you came for me. Would you sing my name, little bird? Or would you go wordless in your ecstasy? There’s no hiding from your sounds in my chambers, I’ll make sure of that. Perhaps I’ll tie your hands so you can’t cover that mouth. I want to make you sing, over and over for me.

Perhaps this letter is too forward of me. Maybe the next time you see me, you’ll duck your head and blush a beautiful crimson to match my robes. But there’s no ducking your head away in my chambers either- not with my gloved hands holding your face towards mine. I want to see the climax in your eyes as I fuck you towards it. Cross over that edge with me and fall into oblivion. Let me bring you to the brink and over it; call my name into the void as you beg for the pleasure to just stop, there’s too much. No one will answer you, little dove. It’s just me and you and our pleasure that we eke from each other’s bodies. You, and me, and the sweat between us. You, and me, and the taste of each other on our lips, mixing together.

I’ll make sure to bring you back down the other side slowly, just so that you’re not overwhelmed. When you’re feeling ready for me I’ll take my pleasure from you. Remember what I said about no hiding your noises? I’ll make sure that I’m able to hear every sigh, every moan, every whimper that I drag from your body. I’ll make you praise me until there’s no tomorrow.

You know where I am.  
iv


	22. A Letter From iii

Mio Bellissimo Peccatore,

How I long to be between your thighs. You flounce around these halls like your Papa cannot see you, and you expect me to not notice? The days you have spent here, minding your own business…they were under my roof, you know. You were expecting me to ignore a beautiful specimen like yourself? I see you making eyes at me and I am thankful for the chasuble. I have fantasies of you beneath it. Your lips on me, and my lips thanking the Dark Lord for them.

One of these days, perhaps after you get this letter, I’ll take you. I’ll bring you into the broom closet on the third level and make you scream for your Papa. I envision the heat between your legs, and my tongue there. The taste of you, sweet, sinful…succulent on my lips. Kissing you and letting you taste yourself on me. I yearn to taste the little berry above your lips, hear your calls and whines as I tease and lap at you. Would you like that? Would you like to cum for me, and let me taste all of you? I carry extra paint with me, you know… you can press me into your folds and ride my face. I would thank you for it.

Perhaps we move from the broom closet. Perhaps I take you to my chambers. Press you against the wall and pepper your neck in marks…purple, like my papal vestments. Yes, that would make your Papa very happy indeed. When I’m done marking you, perhaps I’ll just take you against the wall. Fold your legs around me and thrust into your cunt until you shake against me. I don’t have the time to carry you to a bed proper.

Oh but to prolong that encounter… unfold you from me and eat you again. I long to feel you try to push me away, overstimulated and so close to the edge for your Papa. So sinful. So sinful indeed.

Contact me, il mio bellissimo tesoro.  
iii


	23. Bath Tub Time

Copia sighs as you bring your hand back below the surface of the water, your palm just grazing the soft, smooth skin of his cock. His head turns to the side, pressing grazed kisses along the swell of your breast. His mustache tickles the sensitive flesh there, and you gasp, you back arching slightly against the rim of the tub as you do so. 

“Is this good?” you ask, wrapping your hand around him and stroking him from base to tip. His only response is a mumbled agreement as he twists between your legs, allowing his mouth to latch onto your breast. Copia’s tongue flicks out quickly, swiping across your nipple as you stroke him firmer, your hand squeezing him at the just the right time as you come up. 

Pressing your thumb against the underside of his cock head earns you a shuddering moan from the man between your legs and you smile, canting your own hips upward in a desperate attempt to alleviate some of the arousal that’s pooled in your core. Slowly, your other hand drags down your chest to pinch at the nipple that Copia isn’t sucking on, gliding downward until you reach the source of your aching desire. You slide one finger inside of yourself with ease and thrust it at the same pace that you stroke the Cardinal under the bubbly water of the tub. 

“Sister,” Copia says as he pops off of your nipple with an audibly wet suction. “Your hand… it feels so good around me.” He grunts as his hips kick upward when you press your thumb against the head of his cock again, dragging it across his slit slowly. Were it not for the water, you know there would be a sizable amount of pre-cum already on your hand. 

“Can you cum for me, Cardinal?” You lean your head down to his ear, whispering in hot breaths as you coax him closer to a climax. His cock throbs in your hand as you trace the vein on the underside of it, squeezing him tightly before dipping lower to caress his balls in the palm of your hand. “Perhaps, my dear rat, after I let you cum you’ll be in the mood to worship me on your knees. Eat me until all I remember is you, and then kiss me until all I taste is myself on your tongue.” 

Copia huffs out something akin to a whine, his hips trying desperately to get your hand to move faster on him. In a bold move, you slide one finger down to press just below his balls, and the most wanton moan falls from his lips as he hungrily and greedily sucks your nipple into his mouth. He worries it between his teeth, flicking his tongue at it as your hand moves back to his cock, stroking him in earnest now. 

Before you can urge him on any further with your own dirty talk he cums hard, his hips thrusting against your hand as some of the water in the tub splashes onto the floor in a tidal wave. His mouth falls open, gasping hot breathes against your breast as he grunts and moans through his orgasm. As the pleasure ebbs, he presses hot, open-mouthed kisses to the skin of your breast reverently.

“So good to me, Sister… so fucking good to me… don’t know what I did to deserve such a kind Sister…” 

Kind, indeed. And now, you think, for your own taste of Heaven. 

Or Hell.


	24. Waking Up iii

When you enter his room and notice that he’s still asleep, the covers thrown wildly across the bed as he sprawls on his back with one leg out of them, the idea for mischief pops into your head instantly. Biting your lip in anticipation you toe yourself out of your shoes and tip toe across the floor, knee high clad toes quiet against the stone. You put one knee up onto the bed and pause, waiting to see if Papa wakes or stirs-- he doesn’t.

Stifling a giggle you ease yourself onto the bed, lowering your full weight onto the mattress slowly and gradually. He still doesn’t make any indication that he’s woken or even stirred. The wine glass by the side of the bed probably has something to do with how deeply asleep he is. Working quickly but quietly, you divest yourself of the head covering and habit and drop them carefully off of the side of the bed in a heap. Dressed only in your bra, panties and knee highs, you ease your arms under the end of the duvet and slide underneath it. 

You run your hand up Papa’s calve and he jerks slightly in his sleep, smacking his lips and rolling his on the pillow. You pause long enough to make sure he isn’t completely awake before running your hand higher, over the slight bulge of his sleeping cock, still nestled in his ridiculously expensive boxers. Squeezing just slightly in bursts, you marvel at it as it fills out to almost full hardness. 

Gaining some confidence in yourself, you take his cock out of his boxers carefully, licking your lips as you give him one hard stroke from base to head. You scoot yourself a little higher up on the bed and press your tongue to his balls before sucking them into your mouth gently, letting them dance and roll across your tongue as your hand squeezes the base of his cock again. From above you hear Papa sigh as he stretches, moving slightly as he gets closer to waking. 

It isn’t until you suck the head of his cock into your mouth that he makes any motion towards you, his hips moving by instinct. You run your tongue over his slit and he finally wakes blearily with a snort and a yawn, one hand coming down to encounter your head between his legs. 

“Mm, mia dolce ghuleh... Buongiorno, si?” With his other hand he whips the duvet off of you and to the floor, clutching his heart in an exaggerated expression when he sees you fully, his cock firmly between your lips as you bob up and down. “To what do I owe my pleasure?” You smile at the butchered saying, popping off of his cock with a loud sound.

“I just wanted to wake you up like this. You always say how much you want it, and I oop!--” You cut yourself off to dive quickly, licking up a drop of pre-cum as it beads and rolls down his cock. “Mm, I just wanted to give you what you wanted.” His eyes go half-lidded in lust as you talk, his expression darkening. He beckons you forward until you’re sitting on his stomach, and then continues urging you higher. 

“Prendo la mia colazione...” He trails off his words as he gets you to hover over his face, pulling you down by your hips and burying his face in you as you shriek and laugh, quickly turning to moans as his talented tongue begins working.


	25. Watching and Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You suggest a threesome with the Ghoulette Venandi, in which the Ghoulette pegs Papa iii as you watch. On instruction from him, you watch closely as she takes him apart with every thrust, your own hand taking yourself to orgasm.

“Papa, are you sure that you’re alright with this? I’m not asking too much of you?” Concern is evident in your voice as you address him, hands tightening around the sash of your modest silk robe, the twin to his. Papa turns to look at you quickly, a large smile splitting his face as he does so. If possible, he was more excited for this suggestion than you were, if his constant references to it were anything to go by.

“Of course, cara! It is exciting for me too! And you say you’ve been with this Ghoulette, Venandi, was it? I trust your judgement! If you say she’s good, then she’s good.” Papa spreads his arms and shrugs, turning back to admire himself in the mirror again. “I know her name, si, but I think today we will become closer.” It’s hard for you to suppress your giggle, and you cough into your hand to hide it, eyes flickering from Papa to the door of his chambers and back.

“Have you planned everything, then?” you finally get the nerve to ask. He gives you a quiet nod and flicks his wrist towards the nightstand, already laid out with lube and washcloths. Ah, you think, of course he's done this before. It’s an open secret in the ministry that the Third has had his fair share of people (and Ghouls) through his chambers, and he seems to have no preference when it comes to partners… or his own role in the act.

"Sister, sit at the head of the bed, I think. Better room to observe, yes?" Papa turns towards you with a smile, already excited at the proposition. With a bounce of your eyebrows you hop up onto the large cushioned bed, taking a seat leaning against the headboard. You land with legs akimbo, and keep them like that-- you'll have a hand or a head there soon anyway. Just as you get comfortable there’s a knock at the door, which swings open before either of you say anything. Venandi strolls in confidently, shutting the door behind her with a swift kick and moving forward into the room. 

“Are we ready then?” she comments, walking swiftly to Papa and tucking a lock of his hair back. Already, you can tell that Papa is affected by the bold approach-- there’s hint of a flush underneath his papal paint, and his chest is moving with deeper breaths. It’s all he can do to nod, looking up at the Ghoulette with eyes blown wide. His submissive side comes out when he knows he’s outmatched, but you’ve never quite seen it rear its head this quickly; he usually prefers to brat around a bit before conceding. 

Papa backs himself towards the bed until his knees make contact with the mattress and he sits down heavily, the Ghoulette never halting in her advances towards him. With a sudden burst of confidence you move from the headboard to kneel behind Papa, running your hands from his shoulders down his chest, tugging open the belt of his robe as you do so. His head falls back to lay on your chest as your fingers glide over his nipples, already peaked and pebbled from arousal. 

In front of him Venandi drops to her knees easily, her own hands moving up his thighs towards his cock. He hisses in a breath as she makes contact, long fingers curling around the hardening shaft of his cock. Her eyes flit back to yours as she tosses you a cocksure wink, her own confidence in the situation stirring arousal in your core. Venandi dips her head quickly, tongue flicking out over the head of Papa’s cock to gather the pre-cum that’s leaked out as his cock flushed to full hardness. Before long, she rises higher on her knees to push Papa back onto the bed, watching as he scoots himself backward towards the pillows. You mimic him, getting yourself back into position at the headboard as you watch the pair of them. 

Venandi’s hand skates up his chest to cup his chin as she whispers, “relax”, and leans over him for the small bottle on the nightstand. Behind Papa, it’s all you can do to run your hands across his chest and through his hair as you continue to watch the tall Ghoulette begin to get him ready. She pours a generous amount of the lube onto her hand and over Papa’s cock, stroking him a few times as she does so. Her fingers, long and agile, dance across his shaft before dipping lower, out of your sight range. 

“Sssathanas,” Papa hisses through his teeth as his hips buck involuntarily, seeking the contact of her hand even as it skates lower. Venandi looks back to you, her tongue sliding across her lower lip in a lewd motion that goes right to your cunt. A calculated shrug of your shoulders later, and your own robe is easily discarded to puddle around your waist. Papa turns his head, kissing the inside of your thigh as his hips continue to move against the Ghoulette’s hand. 

Soon enough, she pulls her hand away from Papa, moving instead to her own shirt to unbutton it, letting it fall down her arms to the floor. She’s already bare underneath, and her pants soon join the shirt on the floor. Papa takes the brief reprieve to roll over on his stomach, getting himself up onto his knees as he watches you. Unconsciously, you part your legs as a hand trails down your own body towards your cunt. You’re hopelessly wet, and the first graze of your finger against yourself drags a full bodied moan from your throat. 

“Are you going to love watching this, Sister?” Papa leans down on his arms, looking up at you as he keeps his ass hoisted into the air. “Are you going to touch yourself while you watch me be used? Hm? Is this what you wanted?” He bites his lower lip as he watches you, your hand moving quicker against yourself as your chest heaves with your deep breaths, whimpers of arousal and need sliding from between your parted lips easily. 

Venandi situates herself behind Papa with practiced ease, the strap on already in place and buckled around her hips. Another stripe of lube from the bottle spread across the dildo and she seems ready, bringing both of her hands to Papa’s hips to raise him to the level she needs him to be at. His eyes never leave yours as he slinks lower on his chest, hands already gripping and twisting the bedsheets. Venandi places one hand on the small of Papa’s back with the other on the strap on, and you can see her start to ease forward. 

“With me, cara… do it with me,” Papa moans as his eyes slide shut in pleasure. You bring your hand down to your cunt, easing your fingers into yourself to match the pace that Venandi is taking with Papa. Watching him fall apart is almost a blessing-- his eyes slide shut slowly in pleasure before flying back open, pupils dilated almost to black in his arousal. His jaw falls open as he pants and moans, already attempting to move his hips back against the Ghoulette. 

“Does it feel good, Papa?” you ask him, your own breathing becoming heavy as you press your palm against your clit, applying pressure as you start moving your fingers faster. It’s all Papa can do to moan out an affirmative to you, his breathing stuttering in pleasure. 

“Mark… mark me, per favore…” Venandi complies easily enough, dragging her claws up Papa’s back to tangle her fingers in his hair, pulling it taut and jerking his head back. Papa lets out a half-shouted moan at the movement, his breath getting haggard and even more shaky as his eyes roll back. “Si, cara, with me, eh?” You nod at him, beyond yours yourself as your fingers plunge in and out of your cunt with a noise that’s only rivaled by the slide of Venandi’s strap-on inside of Papa. 

“Are you going to cum for me, Papa?” the Ghoulette drawls, sliding her claws down his back once more, scoring him and raising red lines in her wake. Papa grunts and nods, his fingers twisting harder in the bedsheets as he nears his own climax. Watching him come undone quickly makes you approach your own orgasm, tipping over the edge with a surprised gasp as your legs shake at the intensity. 

When you open your eyes, you see Papa watching you with slack-jawed arousal, a small puddle of drool under his cheek. Something in your mind connects that you’re currently watching your Papa be fucked senseless, and you quickly cum once more, your free hand grappling at the wood of the headboard for stability. Venandi watches you with a sly grin as one hand snakes around Papa’s hip to grab his cock.

She strokes him swiftly, flicking her wrist deftly at the tip as she does so, her thrusts speeding up as she angles herself just right. With a shocked gasp fading into a moan that rivals your own he cums, ropes of cum hitting the bedsheets below him as his hips jerk inadvertently. Venandi slows her thrusts almost to a halt, cooing and running her hands comfortingly along Papa’s back and shoulders. She moves once more and Papa hisses from the overstimulation, gesturing to her to pull out. 

As the Ghoulette pulls back from Papa and moves to the nightstand to clean up, Papa worms his way up the bed to collapse next to you, breathing heavily. Venandi comes forward with a washcloth, wiping your face of sweat tenderly before doing the same thing to Papa’s chest, purposefully avoiding ruining his papal paint. You hold an arm out the Ghoulette, who finally worms her way behind Papa, nestling against his back and purring contentedly. Her tail wraps around his leg protectively and squeezes a little when he rests a hand on it. 

“Did you like that, Papa?” you ask, one hand coming up to cup his face gently as your thumb sweeps across his lower lip-- there’s a small bruise forming from where he bit himself hard in his pleasure, and the sight sets a small ember burning in your core again. 

“Mm, perhaps a bit too much, mia cara.” He turns his head to look at the Ghoulette before turning back to you. “Perhaps next time we switch roles, si? I would not mind being privy to that show.” 

You laugh and agree as Venandi does the same, her purrs growing in volume as she thinks about it. When your eyes connect over Papa she tosses you a salacious wink, licking her lower lip in a lewd manner. If she continues this way, you think, ‘next time’ is going to happen within hours.


	26. Hot, Hidden, and Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia has something he needs from his Papa.

“Ai!” Papa barely has time to shout before a black clad hand slides out of the small alcove in the hallway and yanks him in. As soon as he opens his mouth to question whoever pulled him in, he’s silenced by an insistent kiss, needy and humming against him. Papa kisses the person back with gusto, quickly finding a wall and shoving them up against it as he presses his thigh against their crotch.

When he’s greeted with a leather gloved hand to the back of his neck, he knows it’s his Cardinal. He smiles into the kiss, gyrating his hips against the smaller man and gasping at the contact of his quickly hardening cock against Copia’s already full one. Papa’s hand trails down Copia’s chest to cup his bulge, giving it a squeeze. Copia’s mouth drops open as he gasps into the pleasure, his own hips beginning to thrust. 

“Cardinale… to what do I owe the /pleasure/?” Papa asks against Copia’s lips, accentuating his question with another rough squeeze to his lover’s cock. Copia gasps, trailing his own lips across Papa’s jawline to his neck, where he places hot open-mouthed kisses to the soft skin there. 

“Want… to blow you, Papa. Been wanting all day. Please. Please, let me,” Copia gasps, rutting his hips against Papa’s hand as he begs. As soon as Papa nods he drops all pretense of being submissive, gripping him by the wrists and turning them on the wall roughly. Papa grunts into surprise, which quickly turns into a salacious moan when he sees Copia dropping to his knees in front of him, hands already reverently caressing his cock through his pants.

Another second later and Copia has worked him free of his pants, almost groaning as he fits his cock into his mouth. His eyes flutter at the taste as one of his hands moves down to palm himself through his suit trousers. He bobs his head along Papa’s cock, the sound of his wet slurping and sucking loud in the small enclave. At his insistence, Papa drops a hand to the top of his head to urge him on, quickly controlling the pace and depth. Copia pops off quickly with a loud sound before addressing Papa.

“Talk to me. Tell me what I am,” he practically moans, his hand moving faster on himself as he swallows Papa’s cock again. Papa leans his head back against the stone wall, groaning and biting his lip at the sensations before looking back down and taking a deep breath. Copia’s one white eye seems to glow in the darkness of the secluded alcove as he looks up at his Papa, mouth stretched wide over his cock with strands of drool on his chin and cheeks. 

“Ffff-haa, Cardinale… si, Cardinale… my dirty little bird, aren’t you?” Copia pulls back off of his cock, licking a long stripe along the bottom before correcting him.

“I’m your rat, Papa. Call me your little rat.” He lathes his tongue over Papa’s balls, collecting the pooled spit and pre-cum before sucking one into his mouth, one hand coming up to stroke Papa’s cock as he looks up at him. “Tell me what I do for you”. 

“Sweet--” Papa cuts himself off, beating a fist against the stone wall as he bites his lip in an effort to control his volume. “My… my leetle rat… you suck your Papa off so good, don’t you? You love to stretch your lips over my cock.” Papa watches as Copia does just that, his eyes fluttering from his talented tongue. “No one else sucks me this good, Cardinale… my beautiful little rat.”

Copia whimpers as he squeezes his eyes shut, his hips thrusting up into nothing as he cums in his pants, breathing heavily around the cock still in his mouth. He takes a second to collect himself before practically diving on Papa’s cock, swallowing him into his throat easily and humming around him. Papa digs both hands into Copia’s hair, pulling him off of his cock quickly. Strands of thickened spit and drool connect his lips to Papa’s cock as he pants on the stone floor, thoroughly used. The sight alone is enough for Papa to cum, groaning as the thick ropes of cum hit Copia directly on his outstretched tongue and face. 

“So good for me, Cardinale, so good for your Papa, si?” Papa chants, his hips jerking involuntarily with each shot of cum. Copia huffs out a whine, trying to catch as much of it as he can, greedily swallowing before sucking on the tip of Papa’s cock. Papa allows him to for a moment before pulling back hissing, “Ai! Enough!” 

“Sorry, Papa.” Copia looks down at himself, still taking deep breaths as he assesses himself. “At least your aim was better this time, eh?” He takes a handkerchief out of his suit coat pocket, daubing the droplets of cum that landed on his lapel.

“Yeah, yeah. Practice,” Papa responds, still leaning heavily on the wall for support as he catches his breath.


	27. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good ol' fashioned spit roast with Mountain and Dew.

The couch underneath you is soft, velveteen and plush. One of the red pillows was smashed hastily underneath your stomach, elevating your ass for the Ghoul behind you as his sharp claws dig into your hips, moving you against him as his hips thrust forward to meet you. Your breasts are pressed against the arm of the couch on the comfortable plush, keeping you high enough to meet the cock of the Ghoul in front of you. Mountain’s cock stretches your mouth out in a pleasurable way-- a way that you’re more than used to by now. 

It takes a concentrated effort to not gag as Mountain drags you down the length of his cock, the head pressing against the roof of your mouth before slipping into your throat with a jolt that makes your eyes water. He coos to you as his strong hands cup your face, urging your mouth open to take more of his cock. You hum around his cock, only barely able to lathe your tongue down around his shaft. Behind you, Dew is thrusting himself in and out of you at a steady pace, clapping one hand to your ass as he watches you take Mountain’s cock.

“Just like that, baby… you’re doin’ so fuckin’ good for us, aren’t you?” At Dew’s praise you hum again, louder, and shake your ass as much as possible. Mountain slides his cock out of your mouth with a pop, guiding your head down towards his balls. You take the hint easily, stroking your tongue along his shaft and teasing the vein on the underside of his cock. When your nose bumps the tangle of hair nestled on his pelvis he groans, hit head rolling back as his hips shift impatiently. 

“You like that?” you ask, leaning forward farther and arching your back more for Dew, who grumbles with his own appreciation. Mountain does his bed to nod as his slide shut, your talented tongue whirling in circles around his shaft. You bring a hand to him, wrapping around as much of his girth as you can before stroking, giving your jaw a much needed rest. 

“God, look at you… such a good slut for us, aren’t you? The best fuckin’ Sister in the whole damn Clergy. C’mere, show me…” Dew’s hand cup your ass, spreading you apart as he slows his thrusts. He pulls almost all the way out of you only to slide back in infuriatingly slowly, clearly watching his cock disappear inside of you. “Fuckin’ takin’ my cock so god damn GOOD, ain’t she Mountain?” 

“Fuck yes,” Mountain intones, his hands coming back to the sides of your head as his thumbs brush across your cheek bone almost tenderly. You bring your mouth back to the head of his cock, kitten licking at the slit and gathering the pre-cum that’s gathered there since your mouth’s absence. Swirling your tongue around him, you raise your eyes to his face and watch as he slowly falls apart from your mouth. His head falls backward once more as his jaw opens slightly, pants and groans falling from his lips as his chest heaves in pleasurable gasps. 

“Baby, tell me what you are… tell us what you are, be a good girl,” Dew moans from behind you, his own pace starting to increase as he watches you teasing at Mountain’s cock. “Go on… tell us what you are for us, baby girl.” When you don’t answer him quick enough, focused as you are on Mountain’s cock in front of you, Dew snaps his hips into you roughly as you yelp, finally starting to answer him. 

“I’m your fuckin’ slut, Dew… I’m your little play thing, Mountie,” you moan, jostled forward by Dew’s thrusts as you open your mouth wide enough to take Mountain’s cock once more. He groans loudly as his hands tighten around your head, hips starting to move as you suck on him. When you take him as far into your throat as you can, his claws dig into the side of your head on reflex, high pitched whimpers coming from his throat as he approaches his own climax. 

“Fuck yeah… Use her, Mountain,” Dew says as he snaps his own hips forward in a faster rhythm, one of his hands finally coming around your pelvis to rub at your clit. At the barest touch of pressure you cum hard, moaning around Mountain’s cock as your pussy tightens on Dew’s. With a groan Mountain sinks his cock into your mouth as far as he can, reveling in the tight squeeze of your throat as your legs and arms tremble with the strength of your own climax. 

One more hard swallow around Mountain’s cock and he pulls himself out of you, holding your head in place with one hand as he jacks himself with the other. Finally, with a baritone groan he cums, hot ropes landing on your outstretched tongue and cheeks. You draw your tongue into your mouth, swallowing hard before bringing his cock to your lips, sucking on the head of his cock as his orgasm winds down. Behind you, Dew chants “fuck, fuck, fuck” as he slams himself into you harder and harder.

Dew’s claws dig into the soft skin of your hips as he finally is allowed full control over your body, his thrusts coming faster and harder as he loses his restraint. One hand snakes its way up your spine to wrap around your throat from the front, pulling you up against his chest roughly as he continues to slam into you. His teeth find your shoulder as he bites down, worrying the skin there and sucking until you’re sure that there will be a mark.

“Tell me who you belong to,” he growls against your shoulder as his tongue licks its way to your neck. He places another mark there, sucking hard on the column of your throat as Mountain watches in front of you, his eyes never leaving your breasts. 

“I belong to you! And Mountain! I’m your fucking stress relief toy!” you manage to get out as the hand around your throat moves again, finding your clit easily and swiping at it once, twice, three more times until you cum once more. As you shake in his arms, he thrusts into you roughly once more before stilling, cumming inside of you with a drawn out moan. Finally, he drops you back to the couch where you sprawl out, chest heaving. 

“Don’t fuckin’ forget that, baby.” Dew pats your thigh affectionately as he stands and tucks his cock back into his pants, moving to leave the room already. Mountain watches him for a moment before ducking to press a quiet and soft kiss to your forehead before following him out of the room.


	28. Cum-union Cancelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failing No Nut with Papa iii!

Moaning to yourself quietly, you grit your teeth in an attempt to stay silent. You’re huddled up against the headboard of the bed that you and Papa share, the covers pooled around your waist to leave your chest bare. Beside you, laying on his side, Papa strokes his cock slowly in one hand as his eyes trace the lines and curves of your body. His lips are parted slightly as he pants hot breathes, a shuddering sigh leaving him when his thumb curls around the head of his cock to tease at his slit. 

“Cara… are you sure that you will not partake? It feels.. Hngh… oh so nice,” he drawls as his eyes slide half closed in pleasure, his hand moving slowly along the length of his cock. You watch as it pulses in his fist when he reaches the tip, slowly sliding his hand back down to cup his balls in his palm. 

“No, Papa… I made a bet. And a promise.” You bite your lip viciously as a particularly lewd moan falls from his lips, his hips pushing forward into his fist. “Fuck… Papa, you know I can’t–”

“You can, sorella. But this bet, it is important to you, si?” He waits for a moment, propping himself up with a hand on his head as his other hand continues pumping his cock in slow and languid movements. You lose yourself for a moment and you watch the muscles in his arm tense and relax with the movements; your eyes slide farther down to his stomach, the taut muscles there rippling when he glides his thumb over the beading pre-cum. “Sister?”

“Mm?” You jolt as his words break your focus on his form and you flush brightly. He cocks an eyebrow up at you as his eyes sparkle with some untold joke. He’s beautiful like this– a light patina of sweat covers his body from his exertions, and the papal paint has yet to be applied. His raven black locks, disheveled with sleep and the lack of pomade, layers across his eyes every so often, which he fixes with a toss of his head. You blink blearily as you make eye contact with him, his two-toned gaze piercing in its intensity. 

“Then this is a no. I see. You wish to enjoy the show, then?” At your nod he rolls onto his back and tucks one arm beneath his head, the other one continues to pull away at his cock. He’s filled out to full hardness now as he strokes himself, his cock drooling pre-cum that slicks his shaft with every tug of his hand. A pinkish blush has started to form on his chest, spreading up his neck as he continues to work himself. 

“Show me how you do it when I’m not here, Papa… Give me a show.” You bring the blankets farther up your chest as the November chill finally reaches your bones. Chewing on your lip in a stolid attempt to stay silent you watch him, your hands pointedly wound into the blankets and away from yourself. 

“Mmm like when I am on the road? All alone in my bed, with no Sister to warm my blankets and cry out beneath me?” His eyes slide fully closed as his hand speeds up slightly, the sound of his movements sounding lewd and crass to your ears, uninvolved as you are. “You want me to touch myself how I do when I imagine that you are beneath me, and I am pressing you into the bed and burying myself inside of you?” 

You hum an affirmative and his breath catches in his throat slightly as his jaw drops open. The sweat on his body has cooled slightly, leaving his nipples hardened pebbles of sensitivity that you long to lathe your tongue over. As Papa gets more and more into the act he begins to let some of his filter slip, speaking in broken sentences of English and Italian as his arm moves faster. His other arm slides out from under his head to grip at the blankets beside him, twisting them into a ball in his fist. 

“–with you under me, il mio tesoro… The sounds you make when I use you, the little ‘ai! ai!’ cries from your lips, and the evidence of your desires…” His hand tightens further on the blankets in his fist as his hand moves faster along his length. With a shuddering gasp he brings his knees up slightly, his hips rising off of the bed as he thrusts into his own hand, his eyes screwed shut tight.

“Cum for me, Papa… Pretend you’re finishing inside of my pretty little pussy. Fill me, Papa,” you beg him quietly, leaning forward slightly in your excitement to see the penultimate moment. He bites his lower lip hard as he groans deep in his chest, his fist flying along the length of his cock. 

Finally, his hand gripping the covers comes up sharply, draggin the blanket with him before slamming it back down on the bed in an explosion of arousal. His cock kicks and pulses in his hand as hot ropes of cum land on his chest and neck before dribbling slightly onto his navel and the trail of hair that leads to his cock. Papa strokes himself softly a few more times, grunting with every drag of his fist over the sensitive length, urging a few more spurts of cum out of himself before letting out the air he was holding in a hot rush. He opens his eyes and blinks a few times before turning his head towards you and grinning sunnily.

“Did you like the show, cara?” 

“Yes, but…” You bite your lower lip as his face falls. “It’s only made me want to lose this bet even more.” He barks out a laugh before bringing a hand to the side of your face, caressing your cheek bone before tugging at your lower lip.

“Let Papa help you lose, tesoro… She’ll never know that you lost.”


End file.
